More Than Mamma
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Give me a girl at an impressionable age and she is mine for life! the film 'The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie' FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

Dear bonny Maggie

Глава 1 «Слишком большое счастье».

«Людмила Петровна!.. Да пошла она к дьяволу! Эта гадина многим у нас на работе жизни не даёт. Старуха поганая. Самой за семьдесят, невестка на пенсию вышла, а ей всё равно. Имела бы я право... Умела бы... Да я бы... Конечно, Авада Кедавра и Поцелуй дементора - слишком даже для неё, но Империо... Ей бы не помешало».

С этими мыслями я быстрыми шагами шла к автобусной остановке. Я хотела как можно скорее уйти от того здания, где ещё недавно домучивалась последние минуты в обществе ненавистной коллеги.

«Всё хорошо, Кузнецова Маруся, - успокаивала я себя. – Впереди два выходных дня и я не буду видеть Петровну».

XXX

Кстати, меня зовут Кузнецова Маруся, а точнее - Кузнецова Мария Сергеевна. А на гэльском языке моё имя звучит Mary McGow (Мэри МакГоу).

О себе... Да вот, самое главное – обожаю Maggie Smith (Мэгги Смит) и, естественно, Минерву МакГонагалл. Ну и, конечно же, почти всех героев of Maggie.

XXX

XXX

Придя домой, я переоделась, помыла руки и пошла на кухню. Я быстро поела и, через несколько часов, в 9 pm (21-00) легла спать.

За несколько минут до этого я сказала маме: «Я очень устала. Сейчас постелю кровать и лягу спать».

- Конечно, ложись, Маруся, - согласилась подошедшая бабушка. – Ты не забыла, что мы с мамой с утра поедем на рынок?

- Помню. Как я могу забыть, если вы обе почти всю неделю об этом говорите?

Прежде чем уйти в комнату, я сказала: «Good night».

- Что?

- Для тех, кто не понял, «Спокойной ночи».

XXX

Я проснулась под утро и почувствовала, что уже не одна в кровати. Но глаза всё же не открыла, чтобы спать дальше.

Я подумала, что, вероятно, мама непонятным образом ошиблась и случайно легла ко мне. Ничего другого у меня и в мыслях не было.

XXX

XXX

Я спала почти двенадцать часов и проснулась лишь в девять часов, когда мама и бабушка уже уходили и закрывали дверь. А придти они обещали не раньше восемнадцати... Говоря по-нашему, в 6 pm, или позже. А отец придёт с работы только завтра утром.

XXX

- Good morning, (доброе утро) Mary, - услышала я.

Я поняла, что не одна. Но голос... Я сразу узнала, кому он принадлежит, и повернулась на другой бок. Я хотела удостовериться в том, что мои мысли соответствуют правде.

Я была права. Рядом со мной, как ни в чём не бывало, лежала Минерва МакГонагалл.

Теперь я поняла, к кому прижималась последние часов пять, и мне стало неловко. Ведь Минерва могла подумать что угодно. Но, почему-то, я была уверена, что ведьма не думала о том, что я могла перепутать её с матерью.

От неожиданности я не знала, что делать.

К счастью, Минерва пришла мне на помощь.

- Для начала, неплохо, дорогая. Я имею в виду то, что было рано утром.

- Sorry me, Professor McGonagall, but I was thinking what it mamma. (Простите, профессор МакГонагалл, но я подумала, что это - мама.) Good morning, Professor McGonagall.

- Так вот оно, что!.. А я подумала... - грустно сказала Минерва и посмотрела на меня.

XXX

Мы говорили на английском языке, но для меня это было естественно. Ведь уже много лет я старалась думать лишь по-английски. К сожалению, если я не имею возможности заглянуть в словарь, то появляются русские слова. Но, к счастью, их всё меньше и меньше.

_Тогда_, ради моей дорогой bonny, (гэльский яз. - красавица) я была готова на всё.

Я прекрасно понимала, что должна сделать. К тому же, я много лет безумно хотела этого.

XXX

Минерва уже собиралась что-то сказать, но я её опередила.

Я подвинулась к ведьме совсем близко. Волшебница поняла мои намерения и обняла свою дорогую Mary.

- Пожалуйста, дорогая, не надо «профессор»... Да и «Минерва», может быть, тоже.

- Что ты хотела сказать, Мина? - улыбнувшись, спросила я.

- Иди ко мне, Mary.

- Я уже раньше поняла. Честно говоря, я много лет мечтала хоть о чём-то, отдалённо напоминающем это.

- А тебя не интересует, когда и каким образом я здесь оказалась?

- Как, я знаю. Сначала - Алохомора, а дальше - и так понятно.

- К сожалению, время я не рассчитала. Когда у нас в Эдинбурге было 10 pm (22-00), здесь было уже 1 am (1-00). А я об этом не подумала, и поняла только тогда, когда было слишком поздно что-либо менять.

- Но почему ты...

- Действительно... строгая профессор, бывший декан, теперь - директор... – Минерва обняла меня покрепче и спросила: «Скажи честно, ты думала бессчётное количество раз в день: «Мина... Мина...»»?

- Ещё как думала, но я считала, что ты для меня - это что-то нереальное, лишь плод моих слишком сильных желаний.

- Mary, я слышала, как ты меня звала, как просыпалась и засыпала, мысленно произнося: «Mina...» А дальше – то, что придёт тебе в голову. Например, когда ты ложилась, ты шептала: «Good night, Mina». И я знала, что ты уже собираешься спать. Но вчера, прежде чем заснуть, ты подумала: «Я не могу с этой поганой Людмилой Петровной. Мина, что мне делать?» А потом ты заплакала. Я поняла, что _ОБЯЗАНА_ быть рядом с тобой. Я дала себе слово, что сделаю всё, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

- Я не могу с этой поганой Людмилой Петровной. Мина, что мне делать? - произнесла я свои вчерашние мысли, а потом добавила: «Дорогая, что бы потом ни случилось, я всегда смогу вспомнить эти часы, когда мы вместе и мне будет проще перенести любые трудности и неприятности».

- Бедная Mary, ты что думаешь, что после случившегося я смогу тебя бросить? В любом случае, я бы не смогла оставить тебя на произвол судьбы. А теперь, самое главное. О чем ты думала, когда тебе было трудно, плохо или у тебя были неприятности?

- О тебе, - ответила я, зная, что Минерва ждала примерно таких слов. То, что я сказала было чистой правдой.

- Но, когда я совсем недавно увидела тебя, я поняла, что с этой минуты ты - мой самый дорогой Львёнок.

- Но я же не...

Минерва перебила меня: «Но ты же - «да»...»

- Что «да»? не поняла я.

- Львёнок, знала бы ты... I adore thee, Mary. (Я обожаю тебя, Мэри.)

«Ничего себе! Теперь я точно могу сказать то, о чём уже давно думала. Хотя, Мина знает об этом. Но услышать лично от меня - гораздо важнее, чем знать мои мысли. Это - большая разница».

- I adore thee, Mina, - ответила я.

Минерва улыбнулась и стала ещё прекраснее. Я непроизвольно спросила себя: «Разве Минерва может быть прекраснее, чем была?» И тут же подумала: «Может!»

- Мина, но ты же знала об этом раньше...

- Знала. Ты много раз произносила про себя эту фразу. И я никак не могу понять... За что ты так ко мне относишься?

- Ты - бесконечная красавица, очень смелая, слишком умная... Даже слишком для одной ведьмы. И ещё я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты была моей мамой Львицей.

- Не такая уж я и bonny. Насчёт ума... Хочешь, поделюсь?

- В каком смысле? Я даже не ведьма, хотя отчаянно сопротивляюсь этому.

- Вот именно. Человека определяют не столько его качества, сколько выбор, который очень часто делает каждый из нас. И сейчас, ты - бОльшая ведьма, чем любой сквиб из всех, когда-либо живших на свете и живущих сейчас.

- Чем докажешь?

- Завтра всё узнаешь. Кстати, о маме Львице тоже.

- А Хогвартс?..

- А, ты об этом! Так бы сразу и сказала.

- Я честно пыталась, но ты не дала мне почти ничего сказать.

- И о Хогвартсе тоже завтра. Не хочешь убрать слово «Львица»?

- Mamma?.. Но ты же не моя mamma... и даже не grandmother. (бабушка)

- К сожалению, скорее всего, не... Но мама Львица - это точно. _ТВОЯ_ Львица, дорогой Львёнок.

- Да, «не» к огромному сожалению, - с грустью ответила я.

- Кстати, мы не хотим завтракать? - поинтересовалась Минерва.

- Кстати, хотим, - согласилась я. - Пошли на кухню.

- Во-первых, нужно переодеться и постелить кровать.

Наконец, мы стали переодеваться.

Мина надела тёмно-синюю футболку и юбку.

- Дорогая, не хочешь посмотреть на своего Львёнка? - спросила я.

Ведьма повернулась и увидела мою одежду.

Собственно говоря, я была одета почти также.

- Всё в порядке, Мина. Тёмно-синий - это мой любимый цвет лет с семи или раньше. Конечно, когда я о тебе узнала, это стало сильнее, но и до этого тоже...

- То, что мы в чём-то одинаковые, нам завтра очень пригодится.

- А что будет завтра? Ну, расскажи...

- Я могу сказать только то, что мы будем вместе. А это, честно говоря, самое главное, моя дорогая ведьма.

Мы постелили кровать, и пошли завтракать.

XXX

XXX

- Ну, что будем делать? - спросила ведьма после завтрака. - Может, пойдём, погуляем?

- Не знаю... Может, лучше...

- А со мной? Может быть, это - первая и последняя возможность пойти нам с тобой погулять.

- В каком смысле? Не пугай меня.

- Я с тобой на английском языке говорю, не по-китайски. Что бы нам ни пришлось испытать, мы всегда будем вместе.

- А у тебя есть, что надеть на улицу? - спросила я.

- Есть, не волнуйся, - заверила волшебница. - Я же не пойду в мантии по улице на виду у изумлённых маглов. Зато юбка из tartan. (Tartan (татэн) - шотландская шерстяная ткань в клетку, прим. автора)

- У меня, кстати, тоже.

XXX

Выйдя на улицу, я сказала: «Россия - не Англия, здесь мы можем держаться за руки».

Мина взяла меня за руку, и мы пошли по дороге.

Я предприняла попытку выудить из Минервы хоть какую-то информацию.

- А какие у нас планы на завтра?

- Завтра узнаешь, - ответила ведьма, поняв мою цель вопроса.

Немного подумав, волшебница согласилась: «По крайней мере, не на улице, а то сама понимаешь... Причём, сначала погуляем два часа. Плюс десять - не так уж и холодно. А то, помнится, твои маглы, все трое, жалуются, что ты всё дома сидишь».

- Сколько скажешь, столько и будем на улице. Если бы кто из семьи сказал, мне было бы всё равно. Но твои слова для меня - закон.

- Интересно, почему? Всё-таки, не хорошо так относиться к семье.

- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты для меня дороже всех на свете. Я не могу обмануть твои надежды, не могу тебя расстроить... Надеюсь, что мы с тобой очень похожи... Или нет?

- Погуляем - поговорим. Я тоже надеюсь.

- Хотя, основная масса не может понять ничего из того, что мы говорим. Но, всё же, лучше не рисковать, мало ли, кто-нибудь что-то поймёт. А мы не можем этого допустить.

XXX

XXX

Мы пришли домой через два с половиной часа после того, как вышли на улицу.

Когда мы переоделись, Минерва сказала, что нас ждало вечером. К сожалению, выбора не было.

- В 6 pm (18-00) я должна буду уйти.

Ведьма увидела, что я готова заплакать и тут же добавила: «Я вернусь, как только твои маглы лягут спать. Другого выхода нет».

- В жизни всякое случается

И не знаешь наперёд,

Что плохое - то сбывается,

А хотим наоборот, - ответила я. - Не переживай, это - ерунда. Ты же потом вернёшься, чтобы уже не расстаться. Вспомни, что до сегодняшнего дня мы друг друга никогда не видели.

Я поняла, что мы всё ещё стоим в коридоре.

- Пойдём лучше в комнату. Для такой беседы наша кровать подходит больше.

- С чего ты взяла, что она наша?

- Во-первых, директор Хогвартса аппарирует ночью в чужую страну. Во-вторых, является в кровать к чужому человеку, на восемьдесят процентов магле. А в-третьих, «почти магла» ждала этого много лет, не надеясь дождаться. Да я от восторга не знала, что сказать или сделать, когда поняла, что ты _действительно_ лежишь вместе со мной в кровати.

- Теперь понятно, - ответила Мина, когда мы сели на нашу кровать.

Я посмотрела прямо в синие глаза Минервы. Я не смогла заставить себя посмотреть в сторону. Я была на седьмом небе от счастья. Я поняла, что рядом со мной - идеальная Джин Броди, а я - _её_ Моника Дуглас.*

- Джин, «Любовь - самая нерациональная вещь на белом свете. Думаешь, я решил влюбиться в Джин Броди?» (Цитата из субтитров в Интернете к Фильму (да-да, именно с заглавной буквы, иначе этот ШЕДЕВР не назвать), Тедди Ллойд говорит с Сэнди, прим. автора)

- Моника Дуглас, ты...

- Джин, ты что, читала Книгу? - удивилась я, хотя очень на это надеялась.

- Не один раз. Более того, Моника, я видела Фильм. Я могу сказать слова Тедди по отношению к тебе. Мы не выбираем, кого любить. «Глаза слепы, зорко одно лишь сердце», как сказал магл Антуан де Сент Экзюпери.

- А Географ, оттуда же, предложил Маленькому Принцу посетить Землю, сказав, что «У неё неплохая репутация». Знал бы он, что здесь такая bonny, ты то есть...

*(Все слова из фильма можно найти по ссылке в Интернете в любой поисковой системе: «Мисс Джин Броди в расцвете лет» & субтитры)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 «More than mamma». (Глава 2 «Больше, чем мама».)

После сытного обеда мы вернулись на нашу кровать.

- Теперь у нас впереди только чай в 5 o'clock (5 pm - 17-00). А потом...

Мне стало страшно от того, что нас ждёт потом. Я поняла, что сильно ошибалась, сказав: «Не переживай, это - ерунда». Никакая это не ерунда. Мама и бабушка поймут, что со мной что-то случилось. Ведь я не умею пользоваться окклюменцией. А бабушка, как назло, пользуется легилименцией на магловском уровне. Не везёт, так не везёт.

Я еле сдержала слёзы, которые вот-вот потекли бы из глаз.

- Mamma, пожалуйста...

Мина обхватила меня обеими руками. Желание плакать исчезло мгновенно.

- Mary, ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты - первая кто сказал мне «mamma». Первая и единственная, мой дорогой Львёнок. Я всё поняла. Есть одно заклинание, не очень сложное и безопасное. Ни мама, ни бабушка не подумают о тебе. Они будут считать, что в этот вечер их двое, а ты поехала на выходные к другой бабушке.

Мине было всё равно, что я не дочь Минервы. Ведь мы очень хотели, чтобы мои слова были правдой.

- Так бы я к ней поехала... Не люблю её. Но версия идеальная. Лучше бы тебе ещё сделать так, чтобы они не удивлялись, _почему_ я туда поехала.

- Ты права, дорогая. Действительно, это очень важно, а я не учла.

- Итак, они будут знать, что меня нет дома, считая, что я у бабушки. Mamma, а где я буду на самом деле?

- У нас дома, - ответила счастливая волшебница.

- В пригороде Эдинбурга? Ты серьёзно? - удивилась я. Я не ожидала, что всё начнёт развиваться с молниеносной скоростью. Это был предел моих мечтаний. Я хотела жить с Минервой как мама и дочка или бабушка и внучка, что было бы для нас одно и то же.

- Mary, да будет тебе известно, что за всю жизнь я соврала всего несколько раз. Тогда просто не было другого выбора. А сейчас... Сама посуди, зачем мне тебя обманывать? Ты только сегодня сказала: «Я не могу обмануть твои надежды, не могу тебя расстроить...» Я тоже не могу. Давай, договоримся, что будем на равных. А то, знаешь, родители и бабушки с дедушками говорят: «Мы взрослые, мы имеем право. А ты - ребёнок, должен слушаться и делать, что мы скажем».

- Ты имеешь в виду, что мы обе сможем и похвалить и поругать друг друга? - поинтересовалась я.

- Абсолютно точно. Больше всего я ненавижу во взрослых то, что они считают успешным битьё детей.

- Ты права, - согласилась я. - Магл Вильгельм Буш в «Плих и Плюх» написал:

«Потому, что от битья

Умным сделаться нельзя».

- Да... интересное произведение. Всё-таки из магловской литературы (я имею в виду не бездарные книги вроде женских романов или второсортных детективов и бессмысленных ужасов) можно вынести много чего. Такие книги - это пища для ума. Магические книги тоже разные, есть и умные, я не спорю. Но они другие и мораль в основном основана на магии, редко когда на жизненных ситуациях.

- А Филип Пуллман относится к нашей литературе? - с надеждой спросила я.

- Да, - ответила Мина, хоть он и магл. И Линдгрен Астрид Анна Эмилия, волшебница из Стокгольма, тоже частично. Например, её книга «Братья Львиное Сердце», на пятьдесят процентов книги о Карлссоне...

- И Урсула ле Гуин. В этом я точно уверена, - добавила я.

- Mary, я считаю, что ты должна сейчас собираться, чтобы после чая в 5 pm можно было отправиться домой. Бери только ночную рубашку и ещё чего-нибудь. Но учти, что это тебе больше не понадобится.

- Спасибо, mamma, я полностью согласна, - ответила я. – Но... почему мне больше ничего из этого не понадобится?

- Aunt and niece... (тётя и племянница) - произнесла Мина.

- Who do niece? (Кто племянница?) - удивлённо спросила я.

- Thou, my dear (Ты, моя дорогая), - последовал ответ Минервы.

- Then thou my aunt. (Тогда ты - моя тётя).

Я встала и стала собираться, пребывая в состоянии удивления. На сборы ушло всего пять минут. Я послушалась маму и почти ничего не взяла.

XXX

- Пошли, Мина, сейчас будем пить чай.

- Учти, потом - сразу домой, - предупредила ведьма.

- Хорошо, как скажешь, - согласилась я. - «Да я бы со всем согласилась, что бы ты ни сказала».

XXX

После еды мы отправились в мою комнату. Мы сели на кровать и обняли друг друга. Я уже считала происходящее абсолютно естественным. Не то, что утром.

- Так уж и быть, я расскажу тебе чуть-чуть. Только, сначала, расскажи, что у тебя в мыслях.

- Я думаю о том, что сразу бы согласилась быть всю жизнь вместе с тобой, без своих маглов. Даже не смотря на то, что я их люблю. Но абсолютно не так, как тебя. Чувство к ним - ничто, по сравнению с тем, как я отношусь к тебе.

- Mary... я не уверена, что заслуживаю такого отношения... - смутилась Минерва.

- Если бы можно было, я бы обожала тебя ещё сильнее. Но сильнее уже невозможно. Ты лучше всех по всем критериям. Да что говорить... bonny. Это - правда, не отпирайся.

- Дорогая, ты будешь учиться в Хогвартсе, а перед этим получишь письмо.

- Mamma, но... письмо получают только в одиннадцать лет и, ни днём позже. Даже в двенадцать лет его уже не получить, - удивилась я.

- Более того, я буду твоим преподавателем Трансфигурации.

- Но как?

- Об этом ты узнаешь завтра, dear niece (дорогая племянница). В крайнем случае, перед сном.

- А что нужно сделать, чтобы ты рассказала сегодня? - с надеждой спросила я.

- Всё зависит от меня. Надеюсь, у меня получится создать камин в этой квартире...

- Ты хочешь сказать, что мы сможем с помощью камина отправиться прямо к тебе домой? - не удержалась я. - А у тебя с собой порошок Фло?

- С собой, а ты как думала? Без него я бы и не аппарировала к тебе. Аппарировать с Континента в Шотландию, причём впервые... Нет, столько аппараций тебе не выдержать. А сейчас, встаём, я должна приняться за дело.

Мы встали, и Мина взяла волшебную палочку. Сначала ведьма увеличила комнату. Для этого Минерва с помощью заклятия незримого расширения отодвинула на метр друг от друга книжный и платяной шкафы. После нескольких заклинаний в комнате появились материалы для постройки будущего камина. А потом настал решающий момент. Из этих ничего не значащих материалов должен был получиться самый настоящий камин.

Через пятнадцать минут с помощью магии появился камин, c помощью которого мы должны были вскоре преодолеть очень большое расстояние. Благодаря этому камину мы должны были попасть к нам домой.

- Ну, что ж, придётся тебе рассказать мне перед сном, что нас ожидает, - произнесла я, зная, что так и будет.

- Обязательно, дорогая. Совсем скоро мы будем дома. Не волнуйся, у тебя получится. Это не сложно. Главное, нужно ясно произнести адрес конечного пункта. Мина сказала, куда мне отправляться.

- Спасибо, я знаю, как нужно это делать. Но я никогда не пробовала. Я постараюсь сделать правильно.

XXX

Через десять минут мы стояли у камина в доме Минервы.

- Сейчас пойдём в спальню, положим сумки, а потом я покажу, где что, - распорядилась Мина.

Когда мы пришли в спальню, то мой взгляд сразу же упал на кровать. Хотя, на тот момент она представляла собой диван.

«Вот здесь мы и будем спать, по крайней мере, сегодня», - подумала я.

- Теперь, пойдём, - прервала ведьма мои мысли.

Мы сделали полный круг - осмотрели коридор, кухню и каждую комнату. Обход дома завершился там же, где и начался. Мы снова оказались в спальне.

- Скоро мама с бабушкой придут домой, - вспомнила я. - Ты должна что-то сделать, а то у нас дома, там, в России, камина никогда в жизни не было.

- Я всё сделала правильно. Они будут считать, что ты у другой бабушки. Им и в голову не придёт то, что ты не хотела туда ехать.

- В это время Мина взяла волшебную палочку, произнесла заклинание, и стоящий неподалёку диван превратился в уютную кровать.

Я забралась на кровать, прислонилась к стене и вытянула ноги почти во всю её ширину. Мина пристроилась рядом.

- Спасибо дорогая, а то я чуть не забыла тебе сказать кое-что. Прежде, чем переместиться домой с помощью камина, я сказала одно очень важное заклинание. Оно действует так, что после того, как его произнесли, с помощью камина может переместиться только один человек. После того, как этот человек достигнет места назначения, камин бесследно исчезает. И всё стало как раньше, когда я ещё не добавила лишнее пространство.

XXX

Недолго думая, я повалила Минерву на кровать и легла рядом.

- Что ты сделала? - спросила удивлённая ведьма.

- Может, тебе не понравилось? Или...

- Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, - ответила волшебница. - Почему ты это сделала?

- Когда я была маленькая, к нам приезжала моя двоюродная бабушка, сестра маминой мамы, мы с ней любили повозиться подобным образом. Если честно, я её любила больше, чем своих трёх маглов. Да и она меня тоже очень любила. Но с тобой всё значительно серьёзнее. Ты же знаешь, что I adore thee. А там до adore чего-то не хватало.

Я повернула Мину на бок лицом к себе и прижалась к ней.

- Я тоже adore thee. Теперь-то я всё поняла. А то как-то неожиданно. Сижу это я на кровати, и вдруг, раз - и уже лежу. Ни с того, ни с сего.

- А какое у тебя теперь к этому отношение? - поинтересовалась я. - По крайней мере, к тому, что сейчас.

- Сначала, конечно, была полнейшая неожиданность. Сейчас... Я на седьмом небе от счастья. Огромное спасибо, дорогая.

- Я тоже. Это тебе спасибо. Если бы не ты, не лежали бы мы сейчас так, как будто знакомы уже много лет.

- Вот именно. Мы встретились меньше суток назад, познакомились - ещё позже. И за этот короткий отрезок времени мы признаёмся себе и друг другу, что не сможем расстаться. ПО-ЧЕ-МУ?

- Вспомни слова Тедди, точнее, Роберта Стефенса, из Фильма, - посоветовала я.

- Теперь понятно, - ответила Мина, ещё крепче прижимаясь ко мне.

- А помнишь, я сказала: «Но я же не...», а ты ответила: «Но ты же «да»...»?

- Ещё как помню. К сожалению, на самом деле в родственных связях «не», а в отношениях - да, да, да и ещё раз да.

- По родственным связям ты - не моя мама, но в жизни... Сколько бы я не прожила на свете, ты всегда будешь для меня «more than mamma». Я никогда не возьму свои слова назад, даже под страхом Круцио.

А после этого я задумалась...

«Есть такое понятие «Вторая мама». Это такая женщина, которая заботится о ребёнке, как родная мама, не являясь таковой на самом деле. Например, воспитатель / няня в детском саду, учитель в школе... Эту добрейшую женщину называют «вторая...» только потому, что она не родная. А родная мама, _настоящая_, всегда первая. Ведь вторая мама появляется в жизни ребёнка всего на несколько лет, а первая - на всю её (т. е. мамы) жизнь.

А я не могу мыслить так, как все люди. У меня представление о «второй маме» искажённое, неправильное... Называйте, как хотите. Мне всё равно. Я могу спокойно отодвинуть на второй план собственную семью - маму, папу, бабушку. Но не Мину. Много лет я невербально обращалась к ней за помощью. По крайней мере, помощью можно назвать то, что я думала или шептала просьбы помочь или просто несколько слов: «Помоги мне, Мина». _Ты_ завладела моими мыслями, стремлениями, мечтами. Всё, что у меня было, есть и будет - для _тебя_, моя дорогая. Я слишком часто думала о _тебе_. Настолько часто, что никогда не смогу сказать, что _ты_ - «вторая мама». Нет, я скажу _тебе_: «мама», без дополнения «вторая». «Мама» значит «первая». И не важно, что _ты_ - не мама по родству. Для _нас_ это абсолютно не важно. _Ты_ любишь меня, свою дорогую Mary, больше, чем моя родная мама. А я отвечаю _тебе_ взаимностью. _тебе_, Минерва МакГонагалл... Мина.

И в какой раз я говорю себе, что Тедди прав. Действительно, «Любовь - самая нерациональная вещь на белом свете».

Мне всё равно, что говорят: «люби ближнего...». Никто не думал, что дальний может стать дороже ближнего и превратиться в вот этого ближнего? Не спорю, может быть, это неправильно. Честно говоря, судить не мне».

XXX

Я посмотрела на маму, которая прикрыла глаза и улыбалась. Мина думала о чём-то очень хорошем. Я _догадывалась_, о чём именно.

- Мина, ты тоже задумалась... Я поняла, что ты на самом деле моя мама. Нет, не по родству. Ты же знаешь. Я _никогда_ не скажу о тебе «вторая мама». Мама, я уж лучше скажу такое о своей матери.

- Ты не представляешь, какой счастливой меня сделала. Мне очень давно не было так прекрасно.

- Как раз я-то тебя понимаю как нельзя лучше, - ответила я. - Раньше моя жизнь была мелодрама, а теперь - всё совершенно по-другому - счастье, выходящее за все разумные и неразумные границы. Если что-то и есть на свете, ради чего стоит жить, так это - ты.

- Разве это плохо - без тени смущения смотреть в глаза друг друга? Зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии?

- Может, лучше начнём, чем говорить? - поинтересовалась я.

Я заглянула в синие глаза и поняла, что предел уже наступил. После стольких часов, проведённых с Миной, я бы просто не прожила без неё. Если бы я должна была сделать выбор, то я бы осталась с Минервой.

Синева слишком быстро приближала меня к тому состоянию, в котором я была готова сделать для мамы всё, что бы она ни сказала.

А ведь Эрнест Хемингуэй в повести «Старик и море» писал про старика Сантьяго: «... глаза были цветом, похожим на море. Весёлые глаза человека, который не сдаётся».

Мина... Её глаза - это синее море, бесконечное, глубокое и манящее. Если в них заглянуть, то слишком трудно заставить себя отвести взгляд.

- Спасибо тебе, Mary, - поблагодарила счастливая Минерва и в благодарность стала гладить меня по голове.

- Мина, я так счастлива...

- Я тоже, дорогая. Может, пойдём, поедим?

- Наверно, ещё рано, - ответила я.

- Как хочешь. Нам есть, чем заняться.

- Как раз после еды будет уже много времени. Надеюсь, тогда-то ты мне расскажешь о том, что будет завтра?

- Думаю, что нет. Я сделаю кое-что получше.

- Как это нет? - удивилась я. - Ты же обещала... Помнится, ты сказала, что обманывала крайне редко, когда не было другого выхода.

- Я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Сейчас ты кое-что узнаешь.

- Это относится к тому, что будет завтра? - сразу же спросила я.

- А это решать тебе, - туманно ответила Минерва.

- Жила-была в пригороде Эдинбурга девочка. Её звали Mary McGow.

«Это, что, обо мне?» - подумала я.

Девочке было шесть лет. Их семья состояла из пяти человек: Mary, mamma, dad, aunt (mama's sister) and granny (Мэри, мама, папа, тётя (мамина сестра) и бабушка). Тёте было тридцать два года.

Вся семья была как бы поделена на две группы, которые были абсолютно не похожи друг на друга. В одну группу входили mamma, dad and granny, а в другую - Mary and aunt. Дело в том, что троица была маглами...

- Aunt and Mary was witches! (Тётя и Мэри были ведьмы!) - сообразила я. - Ты и я. Но... почему? Как это может быть?

- Как-как, очень просто. Представь себе, что так и есть. Представила?

- Да, - только и ответила я.

- Нравится? - поинтересовалась ведьма.

- Это бесподобно, чудесно... и всё в таком же духе.

- С этим понятно. Остаётся главное. Скажи честно, хочешь ли ты, чтобы всё было именно так, как я сказала?

- Полностью, окончательно и бесповоротно, - тут же ответила я. – Только сначала расскажи про трёх маглов.

- Разница между тобой и маглами останется прежней. Но с родственными связями всё будет несколько сложнее. Начнём с того, что моя мама (твоя бабушка) и сестра (твоя мама) также будут маглами. Ну и твой отец, естественно, тоже так и останется маглом.

- Да... смешного мало. Мама и непонятно откуда взявшаяся сестра Минервы МакГонагалл - маглы.

- Итак, моя мама Margaret McGonagall (Маргарет МакГонагалл) (кстати, так звали мою маму) и сестра Natalie McGow (Натали МакГоу), (ведь твою маму зовут Наталья), которая тоже была McGonagall.

Впереди тебя ждёт Хогвартс, дорогой Львёнок. А потом, в 1990 году мы должны будем спасти Анну ЛАвгуд, маму Луны ЛАвгуд.

- Мама, я знаю, она была замечательной волшебницей, но любила эксперименты. Однажды, когда Луне было девять лет, один эксперимент миссис Лавгуд закончился уходом «Туда, Откуда Возврата Нет». (В «» цитата из книги «Эти странные англичане». ЕСТЬ в Интернете!, прим. автора.)

- Ты абсолютно права, - сказала Мина. - Только запомни, когда рядом с нами будут маглы из нашей семьи или кто-то из родственников или знакомых, ты будешь называть меня по имени, а наедине...

- Хорошо, мама.

Чего-то я вдруг есть захотела. Может быть, пойдём, поедим? - поинтересовалась я.

- Отличная идея, - согласилась волшебница. - Вот теперь поесть в самый раз.

XXX

XXX

После этих слов, я нехотя оторвалась от Мины и встала с ещё большей неохотой. Я взяла маму за руку и помогла подняться.

А потом мы отправились на кухню.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 «Transfiguration» (Глава 3 «Превращение»).

Когда я увидела кухню впервые, я не обратила внимания на то, что там стоит кое-что магловское.

Но, придя на ужин, я заметила нечто, что никак не ожидала увидеть.

- Mina... Is it a ref... refri..?

- All right, it is refrigerator (Всё правильно, это - холодильник). А что такого? Там у вас он тоже был.

- Просто я считала, что в _нашем_ мире нет холодильников, - ответила я.

- Тогда мне придётся открыть тебе маленький секрет. Дело в том, что ни у кого из ведьм и волшебников действительно нет холодильников. Но Альбус, любитель маглов, прочитал однажды в одной магловской книге, причём художественной, что-то, связанное с холодильником. И, после этого, в его доме в Годриковой Лощине, стоит холодильник. Более того, он дал мне почитать эту книгу, а потом рассказывал все прелести жизни с холодильником.

- И тогда, понятное дело, ты обзавелась холодильником...

- ... столь необходимым в домашнем хозяйстве, - закончила Мина.

Через минуту из этого холодильника были вытащены восхитительные припасы.

Мы достали посуду, и стали греть еду.

- Ты - шеф-повар, - сказала я, с восторгом посмотрев на Мину.

- Не преувеличивай, дорогая, - мама смотрела на меня и улыбалась. - Ты ещё ничего не пробовала.

- А если я потом скажу тоже самое, ты согласишься? - поинтересовалась я. К сожалению Минерва всегда уменьшала свои огромные способности и смущалась, когда я её хвалила.

- А может быть, ты мне скажешь такие слова из-за наших отношений? - недоверчиво спросила ведьма.

Услышав такое, я просто рассмеялась.

- Я не скрою, что врала, очень редко, но чаще, чем ты. Но, извини меня, _тебя_ я не обману никогда в жизни. Даже если бы я хотела, у меня бы ничего не вышло. Дело даже не в легиллименции. У меня есть совесть, которая не позволит тебе соврать. Мама, это - правда. Поверь мне, прошу тебя.

- Mary, прости меня. Я тебе полностью верю. Конечно, у нас с тобой даже в голове не укладывается то, что можно обмануть друг друга. Если мы начнём обманывать друг друга, то кому ещё сможем доверять?

- У нас в семье друг от друга ничего не скрывали. Но я никогда не любила открывать перед членами семьи свою душу. А ты... Ты не такая, как мои маглы. Если у меня когда-нибудь хоть что-то случится, то я всё тебе расскажу. Один взгляд в твои огромные синие глаза... Ведь разговор с тобой - это тоже самое, что думать вслух. Говорят же - «поговорить по душам». А мне почему-то кажется, что у нас одна душа, которая весит восемнадцать граммов.

- Только я тоже буду говорить тебе, что меня тревожит. Или лучше не надо?

- Пожалуйста, говори мне всё, что бы ни произошло. Ведь мы - самые дорогие друг для друга.

XXX

Когда еда уже была на столе, мы взяли ложки и собирались есть.

- Послушай, сначала, - остановила меня Мина. - Ты только что сказала про общую душу. У каждого человека, будь он магл, магла, сквиб, волшебник или ведьма (при последнем слове ведьма улыбнулась) есть душа, которая весит девять граммов. Как ты справедливо заметила, восемнадцать - это два раза по девять. А насчёт общности душ... где-то процентов на девяносто. Но... Я знаю, что когда-то эти девяносто процентов превратятся в сто или хотя бы в сто без одной сотой доли. Просто ты будешь ведьмой, пойдёшь в Хогвартс, многому научишься... Наверно, уже к окончанию школы ты будешь знать всё, что я уже узнала за свою огромную жизнь.

- Но ведь ты будешь гораздо моложе, чем сейчас. Когда я окончу школу, тебе будет меньше пятидесяти лет... всего... сорок четыре года. А помнишь, Maggie, то есть Jean Brodie (Джин Броди) сказала в Фильме, обращаясь к Тедди: «Мне со... Я в расцвете лет» ((c) «The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie»). Если бы Maggie продолжила, то она бы сказала не «со...», а «сорок девять». Дело в том, что Jean родилась в первой половине 1889 или во второй половине 1888 года, то есть её день рождения мог быть в один из тех месяцев, когда девочки уже закончили школу.

- Пожалуйста, не напоминай мне о Фильме, - попросила Мина. - Ты никогда не видела, как я плачу? Так вот, сейчас можешь увидеть. Я очень сильно люблю Jean и представляю её только как идеального учителя. Никаких фашистов, а также отношений с тремя известными тебе мужчинами, начиная с Хью Каррутерса... И в моём, как и в твоём, представлении история Джин не может закончиться её изгнанием из школы Марсии Блэйн.

А прежде, чем мы начнём есть, я хочу тебе сказать очень важные слова: «Дайте мне девочку в соответствующем возрасте, и она моя на всю жизнь». ((c) Фильм «The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie»). У меня уже есть эта девочка. А завтра она будет того возраста, о котором говорила Maggie.

- Ты права, возраст, о котором говорила Maggie, должен быть таким, когда у ребёнка ещё не сформировались свои убеждения и его легко повести за собой и склонить на свою сторону. Jean, возьми меня, «девочку в соответствующем возрасте», завтра, и я буду твоей на всю жизнь. Я очень хочу этого. А самое главное, ты - идеальная Jean Brodie, такая, какой мы и хотим видеть Jean и в Книге и в Фильме.

XXX

После этого мы принялись за еду.

Если говорить об основном блюде, которое мы съели, то я ела его и дома очень часто. Это были мои любимые макароны с сыром. Но у Мины они были приготовлены так, как никогда не приготовит ни один лучший повар. Вроде бы, всё было так же... Но вкус этого блюда был настолько великолепен, что понять его можно, только после того, как попробуешь.

Если заглянуть в глаза Мины, то невозможно оторваться. А если начать есть то, что она готовит, то невозможно прекратить, пока тарелка не будет пуста.

- Шесть из пяти, - сказала я, когда уже не смогла больше ничего съесть. - Никогда в жизни я не ела ничего вкуснее. Всё это я ела и дома. Но то, что приготовлено _тобой_, не сравнить ни с чьей едой.

- Я рада, что тебе понравилось, - сказала мама и улыбнулась. – Посуда у нас не очень грязная, думаю, для каждого пары очищающих заклинаний будет достаточно.

- Тергео... - произнесла я.

- Ты права, - согласилась волшебница.

XXX

Через две минуты чистая посуда уже лежала на прежнем месте.

- Пойдём обратно, - предложила ведьма.

- Слишком много событий для одного дня, мама.

А в мыслях у меня было кое-что интересное...

Мы вернулись в спальню.

- Ложись... - сказала я и от усталости повалилась на кровать.

Минерва устроилась рядом и сказала: «Вообще-то, мне следовало приглашать тебя в кровать, а не наоборот».

- Начнём с того, что ты ни с того, ни с сего, легла ко мне в кровать сегодня ночью... На этом можно и закончить. Прости меня, если что. Но я очень устала.

- Нет, это ты прости меня. Из-за меня ты потратила столько сил, а я ещё недовольна, что ты рухнула в кровать, и предлагаешь мне лечь рядом. Да такой бесчувственной, как я нет оправдания. Я даже не знаю, как меня назвать после того, что я сделала.

- Мама, - ответила я. - И ничего другого. Разве... мама Львица... Не укоряй себя, ты ни в чём не виновата. Подвинься ко мне, пожалуйста, так мне будет легче.

Моя просьба была ничтожна по сравнению с тем, что могло бы придать мне силы. Я даже не догадывалась, что можно что-то сделать, чтобы силы вернулись. Но Минерва прекрасно знала, что нужно сделать.

Ведьма подвинулась совсем близко и подумала, что у меня нет сил посмотреть на неё. На самом деле силы были, но... их становилось всё меньше и меньше. Минерва стала медленно и очень нежно гладить меня по голове. Через минуту сил хватило на то, чтобы заглянуть в синие глаза. Через несколько секунд силы были восстановлены.

- Мина, огромное спасибо. Силы с огромной скоростью покидали меня, а ты смогла вернуть мне их. Теперь у меня даже больше сил, чем было утром. А ты-то сама как?

- Вроде, ничего, - усталым голосом сказала ведьма.

- Так дело не пойдёт, - запротестовала я. - Ты почти, что _СПАСЛА_ меня. Моя задача - всего лишь _ПОМОЧЬ_ тебе.

Я стала гладить Минерву по голове и, одновременно, прекрасным седеющим чёрным волосам. Нежности в моих прикосновениях было ничуть не меньше, чем у Мины. Мне хватило всего нескольких прикосновений, чтобы понять, что силы Минервы восстановлены и их даже больше, чем прежде.

Взгляд Минервы просил, чтобы я не останавливалась. Хотя бы, ещё минуту. Я ничего не сказала, лишь влюблено посмотрела на Мину, как бы говоря: «Пожалуйста, продолжи...».

Я на секунду замерла, потому что Мина снова прикоснулась к моей голове. Но я сразу же стала продолжать гладить Минерву, а она, в свою очередь, стала гладить меня.

Мы точно знали, что никогда не чувствовали себя так прекрасно. И ещё... нам было очень хорошо известно, что любить сильнее, чем любим мы друг друга, просто невозможно.

Но безграничное счастье для нас заключалось не только в этом. В образе Мины я нашла идеальную Джин Броди и маму, а она, в свою очередь, дочь, которой у неё никогда не было.

Мы закончили только тогда, когда нежность была в невообразимом количестве у нас обеих. А кроме этого, мы должны были очень много сказать друг другу.

- Чудесно, Мина, - сказала я, хотя чувствовала не только это. - Я никогда не могла себе представить, что буду так счастлива.

- Ага, согласна, - всего лишь сказала ведьма.

- Мина, а ты также будешь работать в Отделе магического хозяйства в Министерстве до тридцати семи лет и наступления декабря? – спросила я, хотя ответ был очевиден.

- Откуда ты знаешь? Да, всё будет так же, как и раньше.

- Очень просто. Какие мантии в Отделе магического хозяйства?

- Тёмно-синие, - ответила Минерва, зная это, как дважды два.

- Вот именно, а у тебя глаза такого же цвета - тёмно-синие. Мой самый любимый цвет.

- Тогда ясно.

- Завтра, когда мы окажемся в 1951 году, будет июль. Мой отпуск продлится до конца августа. А с первого сентября ты пойдёшь в магловскую школу. Как раз неподалёку есть школа, где основной язык - гэльский, а английский язык изучается как иностранный. Ещё я в этой школе училась...

- Вот здорово! А то мои познания в гэльском языке почти равны нулю. А я так хотела выучить язык самой любимой страны. Наконец-то, моя мечта осуществится.

Минерва потянулась за волшебной палочкой и сказала: «Я должна сейчас произнести некоторые заклинания, через час я повторю это дело, только с другими заклинаниями».

Мина сделала необходимые действия и произнесла при этом несколько заклинаний. Через час история повторилась. Перед сном - тоже.

Прошло время, мы надели ночные рубашки и снова легли в кровать. Пожелав друг другу «good night», Мина сказала: «Не удивляйся, что ты и твои маглы будете помнить прошлое. Вы будете считать, что жили здесь всю жизнь (за исключением отца), он будет думать, что жил в этом же городе, но со своими родителями, а потом женился на твоей матери и всё такое».

- А что будешь помнить_ ты_? - спросила я.

- Мама и сестра - маглы, а в остальном всё как раньше. За исключением того, что о магии я знала от своей тёти с маминой линии. Она, действительно, была выдающаяся ведьма.

Засыпая, я попросила: «Мама, научи меня играть в шахматы».

- Обязательно, Mary. Неужели ты думаешь, что ты - моя самая дорогая родственница, не будешь уметь играть в шахматы? Ты будешь лучшим игроком в эту игру за многие десятилетия, обещаю.

- Спасибо, мама, - поблагодарила я, и мы заснули.

XXX

XXX

Я проснулась шестилетней девочкой, лёжа в одной кровати с тётей Минервой. Причём я считала, что так было и раньше.

Но, где-то в глубине души, мы с Миной помнили, что было до этого на самом деле.

Пожелав «доброе утро», мы посмотрели друг на друга.

- Как хорошо, что у тебя отпуск начался! - обрадовалась я. - А ты сможешь придти на первое сентября?

- Конечно, смогу, - успокоила Мина. - Мне на работу второго сентября.

Я ни капли не удивлялась тому, что свободно разговариваю на гэльском языке.

К тому же, спасибо Мине, был понедельник - первый день её отпуска. Это означало, что мы могли провести много часов наедине. Ведь суббота ещё так не скоро.

- Мама... - начала я, прекрасно зная о том, что могу так обращаться к Минерве только тогда, когда мы одни или рядом посторонние люди. - Ты помнишь, как это случилось?

Под словом «это» я подразумевала то, каким образом я впервые оказалась в кровати с Минервой.

- Как сейчас помню, дорогая, - ответила волшебница. - Тебе было чуть больше четырёх лет, когда ты выросла из своей детской кроватки и у тебя появилась кровать несколько большего размера.

Во-первых, начались холода. Во-вторых, тебе было непривычно лежать в такой большой кровати.

Я читала свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка» при свете волшебной палочки и случайно посмотрела на тебя. Ты была растеряна - как будто попала в чужой мир и не знала, что делать и как себя вести, так как не знакома с теми правилами и порядками.

Мне кажется, что мысль посетила меня практически в ту же секунду, и я сказала: «Mary, иди ко мне».

Я поняла, что ни капли не ошиблась. Ты вылетела из своей новой кровати почти со скоростью снитча и прибежала ко мне. Через несколько секунд ты села ко мне на колени, и я крепко обняла тебя.

А на кровати уже тогда лежали две подушки... Нет, я не думала о том, что может случиться, просто с одной подушкой на кровати было бы как-то голо.

Конечно, я никуда тебя не отпустила.

Так прошла первая ночь, за ней вторая, третья... закончилась и сегодняшняя.

- Я тоже это помню, - сказала я, сияя как начищенный кнат.

XXX

Когда мне было всего лишь несколько месяцев, я, как и все дети, (ведьмы, маги, сквибы, маглы...) вела себя иногда не совсем тихо. А если говорить правду, ревела, как и другие в моём возрасте.

Родители и бабушка, естественно, пытались что-то сделать, чтобы меня успокоить, но ничего не выходило. Они бились, как рыба об лёд, но всё было бесполезно.

А для Мины этого «льда» просто не существовало.

Минерва брала меня на руки и плач сразу же прекращался. Конечно, после первого же такого случая моя кроватка оказалась в комнате Мины, которая была мне как мама и добрая няня в одном лице. В общем, ожившая Марми из книги «Маленькие женщины» американской маглы Луизы Мэй Олкотт. Но об этом я узнала только в девять лет, когда прочитала эту великолепную книгу. Понятное дело, я рассказала об этом Мине.

XXX

И никто, кроме нас, так никогда и не узнал, что я ни разу не спала на своей, всё ещё новой, кровати.

XXX

Когда мама уходила на работу, я каждый раз просыпалась. Ни одно заклинание, создающее тишину, не могло заставить меня спать в такие минуты.

Я поворачивалась на бок и смотрела, как Минерва одевается. Какая бы не была погода, Мина неизменно надевала... Я всегда не могла сдержать восхищения. Мина надевала тёмно-синюю мантию. А если было холодно, то верхняя одежда надевалась в коридоре.

И больше всего работник Отдела магического хозяйства Министерства Магии, Минерва МакГонагалл, была рада моим словам, которые слышала каждое утро: «До свидания, мама». А перед самым уходом, я прижималась к маме, стараясь сохранить эти ощущения до её прихода домой.

Но так было только до тридцати одного года. После своего тридцать первого дня рождения, Мина решила не аппарировать, а пользоваться камином. После того дня, уходя на работу, мама ни разу не надела верхнюю одежду.

XXX

Мама (та, что меня родила) не работала до того, как мне исполнилось три года. А потом она устроилась на работу и ко мне стала приходить папина мама и сидела со мной днём.

Она уходила, как только подходило время, когда должна была придти Мина. Дело в том, что она немного ревновала меня к ведьме.

Конечно, ревность была необоснованна, но всё же, стоило бы вам увидеть нас вместе, причины ревности были бы видны. Хотя, какие там причины...

Вы когда-нибудь видели, чтобы человек отбрасывал живую тень? Нет? Что ж, вы многое потеряли. Mary McGow - это живая тень своей тёти, Минервы МакГонагалл. Да, я. И что такого?

Я не могу без мамы, поэтому и хожу за ней по пятам.

XXX

Когда я ещё не родилась, мама хотела магла-мальчика. Где гарантия, что у ребёнка взыграют гены тёти? Гарантии не было и всё же...

Хотела магла-мальчика, а получила... ведьму-девочку (у меня непроизвольно произошло что-то магическое, как только я в первый день оказалась дома в кроватке). Причём этот мальчик должен был быть светлым, а девочка-то родилась черноволосая.

Даже на это она не обращала внимания уже на второй день, как мы стали жить дома. Но родителям было не очень приятно, что никто не сможет сказать, что я - их дочь. Дело в том, что я была _очень похожа на Минерву МакГонагалл_.

А когда мне исполнилось два года, Мина сделала несколько колдографий. Сравнив их со своими в том же возрасте, тётя пришла к выводу, что растёт её подобие - черноволосое, синеглазое... И, конечно же, bonny, хотя Мина не видела это в себе, а замечала только во мне. Но, если две ведьмы как будто сделаны под копирку, то нельзя сказать, что одна из них bonny, а другая - нет?


End file.
